


camera

by nonpxpular



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Romance, idk what to tag this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonpxpular/pseuds/nonpxpular
Summary: wonwoo reminisces his encounter with mingyu.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 16





	camera

[ Wonwoo's POV ]

"What do you see," I asked, "in that camera of yours?"

Mingyu looked up from his camera and tilted his head at Wonwoo, pursing his lips as he thought. 

It was a Sunday afternoon, we were sitting on a bench in the park. Autumn had come bringing a few cold breezes just between the summer heat and bright sunlight. 

"Hmm," Mingyu said, still heavy in thought. "I guess, I see the world differently with the camera lens."

My eyebrows furrowed at his answer. "How so?" I asked again.

A ray of sunlight has broken through the foliage that covered us and shone through Mingyu's sun-kissed skin. He looked breathtaking. He was a child of the sun, alright. Bright and happy. Something I wasn't. Something I'm not. Something opposite.

"Life is art," he said, "but sometimes, you don't see it. With a camera, in every photo you capture, you preserve art. A memory that wouldn't happen again." 

I chuckled slightly, "That's quite deep."

"What can I say," he smiled cheekily like he always did. "I've got a great mind."

That was the last day I saw you.

I don't know what happened. Did I say anything? Did I do something wrong? Why did you disappear after that day?

It's been a year after that Sunday afternoon. I'm in the park again, and everything's still the same. Same Sunday afternoon, same bench, same cold breezes, same sunlight, same me. The only thing missing is you.

I have a camera with me. I bought one three months after you disappeared. You said I could preserve art with them, and I agree. I take a photo of the bench. I see the little vandalism you've drawn on the seat before. It was a cute little drawing of the earth.

"Why a globe?"

You didn't look at me when I asked, but continued on "beautifying" your drawing, a permanent marker in your left hand. 

"The world," You answered, "is big, vast, wide. But people seem to forget that." 

"How so?" I asked, like I always did whenever you said something deep.

"There are so many possibilities that the world holds, but people already panic over something minor that happens."

"But you can't blame them," I answered. You looked up from your drawing. "I mean, that something minor might lead to something big."

"True," you pursed your lips.

"But it's not enough to give up just because of those minor things. There's a lot of possibilities, a lot of things that could help you in your situation. You only need to open both your eyes and your mind."

"Oh." 

You chuckled, "Yeah. 'Oh.'"

You always said something that would leave me dumbfounded, and have me thinking about it for the whole day. Yes, the world is big, vast, wide. Where are you right now in this big, vast, wide world?

Sometimes I wonder if you still remember me, if you still keep the photos you've taken of me. Was I a part of that art? The photos you capture? Did you ever consider me as 'art' that needed to be preserved through your camera lens? 

Or was I just...not that important. Something you capture, and leave forgotten in your camera's memory.

I guess, maybe you won't remember me, but your camera will.

I take photos of the rest of the park. It's peaceful today. Not a lot of people are here. I can hear the wind rustling the leaves. 

Just as your camera remembers me, this camera I have will remember all the memories you've left behind. Including me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this was originally posted on twitter as an impromptu au (wherein i start writing anything the comes to mind and post them immediately without a plot beforehand) :"D


End file.
